Pavano Crime Family
The Pavano crime family is the second-most powerful of the Cosa Nostra Commission families of Liberty City is primarily based in Algonquin. The family is said to be controlled by 60 year old Maria Valvona, along with her 40-year-old ex-lover Arthur Zepulla who is the familes official consigliere. Maria Valvona and Zepulla are suspects in the murder of her former husband and boss Mario Valvona in the 1990s. The Street boss was Joe Corrola until his death in 2008 he was in charge of the family's heroin distribution ring. Mario Venturella who is the longest lasting lovers of Maria is an Algonquin based cat-burglar. Jimmy Pegorino looked at the Pavanos as a way of getting a seat in the Commission, so he organised a sit down with them at an old refinery, where he took Niko Bellic along to watch over the meet with a sniper rifle after he was recommended to Pegorino by Phil Bell. The sit down was a set up and the Pavanos attempted to whack Pegorino, who was saved by Niko. The Pavanos later suffered for their actions when Pegorino hired Bellic to wipe out one of their crews that was meeting at Auto Eroticar in Alderney. Members *Maria Valvona - 60 year old female boss (or Front boss), after her husband Mario's death (she was suspected to have poisoned him, but no one knows for sure). Most of the top-ranking members are her lovers, all at least 20 and usually even 40 years younger than her. *Arthur Zepulla - 40-year-old, ex-lover of Maria Valvona, in the early 90s Maria paid for him to go to law school and he might possible be involved in the murder of former boss Mario Valvona. Currently the family's consigliere, he could also be the unofficial boss of the family while allowing Maria to take the media attention as the Front boss. *Joe Corrola - Maria's 38-year-old lover who was in charge of the family's heroin distribution ring before he died in 2008. *Mario Venturella - Maria's 21-year-old lover, a cat-burglar based in Algonquin *Vito "Dog Meat" Menotti - a top-ranking hitman for the Pavanos since the 1990s, who is now turning states against them. Notes The Pavano family could be based on the Italian organization Camorra, which once had a female boss named Rosetta Cutolo. No Italian-American crime families in New York City or the United States ever had any female members. Females have only stayed as associates or "Comare" (name for mafia mistress). However this fictional GTA IV family could be based on Rockstar games interpretation of the film Analyze That were Cathy Moriarty-Gentile played Patti LoPresti, a female Mafia Boss in New York City. They could also be loosely based on the Genovese crime family, since they also share things in common. They are, like the Genovese, based in Upper Manhattan (Algonquin), near Central Park (Middle Park) and New Jersey (Alderney). They were the second-most powerful family and were rivaling the Gambino family. It was mentioned in the Liberty Tree that the Gambetti's used to be enemies of the Pavano's. They are also known to do business in Harlem like how the Pavano's do business in North Holland. Trivia *The family's main/favorite car is probably the Sultan because many appear in Pegorino's Pride. *In the mission Payback, some goons fighting Niko are actually McReary's. de:Pavano-Familie es:Familia Pavano Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Cosa Nostra